El Final
by TheLastConfessor
Summary: - No puedo hacerlo – digo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. La siento moverse en mis brazos, alzar su cabeza hasta que puede ver parte de mi rostro. Estamos desnudas bajo las sábanas de su cama, abrazadas. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas, su cabeza en mi hombro y mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Siento su mirada en mí. [Spoilers 5x05]


**A/N: Lo sé, lo sé, debería dedicarme a escribir el siguiente capítulo de Pequeños Momentos. Pero me he despertado esta mañana solo para leer que Rachel se había hecho un tatuaje con el nombre de Finn y algo en mí me ha hecho escribir esto. Es muy corto, no da muchos detalles de nada, pero es algo. Sé que a micha gente no le gustará lo que se dice, por eso de que no hay que hablar mal de los muertos, pero soy de las que piensan que si opinas algo de una persona esto no cambia porque ya no estén aquí. **

**El rating es M porque se habla de muerte, no por otra cosa. Disfrutad, o no.**

* * *

El Final

- No puedo hacerlo – digo rompiendo el silencio de la habitación. La siento moverse en mis brazos, alzar su cabeza hasta que puede ver parte de mi rostro. Estamos desnudas bajo las sábanas de su cama, abrazadas. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas, su cabeza en mi hombro y mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo. Siento su mirada en mí. – No puedo hacerlo más – repito sabiendo que me ha escuchado la primera vez y sabe perfectamente a lo que me refiero. También sé que se va a hacer la tonta.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Quinn? – pregunta separándose un poco de mí, lo justo para poder mirarme a los ojos mientras hablamos. Sus brazos permanecen a mí alrededor.

- No puedo seguir siendo el reemplazo de Finn Hudson. No puedo vivir como su sustituto – aclaro innecesariamente, sabe de lo que hablo. Siempre ha sabido leerme mejor que nadie y ahora no es la excepción.

Sus ojos se clavan en los míos, tratando de buscar una respuesta con sentido. O eso supongo. No la hay. He tomado mi decisión. La tomé hace tiempo. Seguramente sabía desde el principio que esto no sería buena idea. No para mí y no para ella. Pero la quería, la quiero, y supongo que el amor te hace hacer cosas estúpidas. Como acostarte con tu amiga cuando lo necesita porque no está dispuesta a mantener una relación con nadie porque su exnovio se murió. He hecho paz con la idea de que no soy buena persona. Seguramente, cuando Rachel lo cuenta o si lo cuenta, todos pensarán que no tengo corazón. Echarle en cara las cosas que voy a echarle en cara… Pero tengo que hacerlo, porque tengo que sobrevivir. Y no puedo hacerlo con ella a mi lado.

- ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre tienes los ojos cerrados cuando te toco? ¿Y de que apenas me tocas? ¿Te das cuenta de eso? – pregunto de forma retórica. Claro que se da cuenta. – ¿Te das cuenta de que siempre estás comparándome con él? – añado, alzando la mirada al techo. No puedo ver esos ojos marrones mirándome como si la estuviera traicionando. Quizá lo esté haciendo.

- No lo hago, no os comparo – protesta con voz débil. Creo que sabe que no hay nada que pueda decir que vaya a hacerme cambiar de opinión.

- Lo haces. Quizá no en voz alta, pero lo haces. Lo veo en tu mirada. Siempre. Es como si estuvieras acusándome por estar viva mientras él no lo está – tampoco ayudaba que Finn hubiera muerto en un accidente de coche mientras conducía de una fiesta a casa. – Sé que muchas veces, siempre, deseas que hubiera sido al revés. Que yo hubiera muerto en mi accidente de coche. Estarías casada con Finn y serías feliz. Eso es lo que piensas. Y luego te arrepientes y es ahí cuando me tocas. Porque te sientes culpable. – digo sin mirarla aún. Dudo que vaya a hacerlo en lo que queda de conversación.

- Quinn… - murmura, su voz demuestra su culpabilidad. Tengo razón. Parte de mí esperaba no tenerla, aunque sabía que esa posibilidad era inexistente. No soy tan ingenua.

- Lo peor de todo es que no puedo culparte. El que tú crees es el amor de tu vida ha muerto cuando pensabas que aún teníais una posibilidad de estar juntos. Tus esperanzas de estabilidad han muerto, porque eso es lo que Finn era. Estabilidad, era lo seguro. Sabías lo que era estar con él, no había riesgos. – explico, sabiendo que le estaba haciendo daño con mis palabras. Sabe lo que pienso sobre Finn y ella. Se lo he dicho varias veces cuando éramos compañeras de curso, pero parece que debes cambiar de opinión una vez alguien muere. De repente son mejores en todo. No odio a Finn Hudson, no en realidad. Pero aún pienso que no se merecía a Rachel Berry. Aunque quizá sí se mereciera a ésta. A esta versión de ella.

- Finn y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos – rebate con más fuerza que antes, separándose de mí algo más. Cuando llegue el final de la noche estará más lejos de mí de lo que jamás lo ha estado, y espero que sea feliz por ello.

- Nadie está destinado a estar con nadie, Rachel. Encuentras a alguien y le quieres lo suficiente como para trabajar juntos en una relación. Es un trabajo diario, no es el destino. Y tú y Finn… simplemente no sabíais hacer eso. O bien tú debías dejarlo todo por él, o él debía dejarlo todo por ti. No erais compatibles, no fuera del instituto. Y desee tanto que te dieras cuenta de aquello… Supongo que ya es tarde. Supongo que no sirve de nada – niego con la cabeza, una sonrisa en mi rostro – No soy tan buena con las palabras como mis profesores parecen creer – observo de manera despectiva.

- Siempre voy a querer a Finn, él era mi persona – declara ella con vehemencia. Y yo me río. Seguramente no es la mejor acción en estos momentos.

- Creo que has visto demasiado Anatomía de Grey. Y, aun así, no has entendido lo que es ser la persona de alguien. ¿Sabes quién es mi persona? Santana. Durante mucho tiempo apenas fuimos amigas, pero estos dos últimos años me ha demostrado que es la mejor amiga que nunca he tenido. Es mi persona. Siempre está ahí cuando la necesito. Eso no significa que esté enamorada de ella. De hecho, nunca lo estaré. Es como mi hermana. Pero es mi persona. – trato de explicar, sabiendo que no sirve de nada.

Rachel siempre ha sido una soñadora en cuanto al amor se refiere. Finn fue la primera persona que le mostró atención alguna, que le hizo sentirse guapa. El primer chico al que quiso. Siempre ha pensado que eso era especial, sin darse cuenta de que no es el primero el que cuenta, sino el último. Y Finn no va a ser el último. Siempre esperé que no lo fuera. Y aun así… aquí estamos. Lo que va a romper lo que sea que tengamos es un hombre que ya no está.

- Aun así siempre le voy a querer – repite.

- Oh, lo sé. No te pido que dejes de quererle. Yo también le quiero. Fue mi primer amor también, sabes? Y yo fui el suyo. Una parte de mí siempre va a quererle, igual que una parte de él siempre me siguió queriendo. Amar es ir dejando pedazos de ti en la gente a la que quieres. Nunca los recuperas. – cierro los ojos por un momento, inspiro. – Pero que sigas queriéndole, que siempre le vayas a querer, no significa que tengas que parar tu vida por él. Que dejes de vivir, dejes de amar, te aferres a él de tal forma que no puedas seguir adelante.

- No he hecho esto, estoy en Broadway. Soy Fanny Bryce y he tenido pareja – dice con decisión. Esta vez consigo no reírme. No sé si trata de convencerme a mí o a sí misma.

- Eso no es vivir, Rachel. Tu vida profesional no es la afectada, es tu vida personal. Has tenido pareja, sí. ¿Cuántos de ellos han llegado a algo serio? Estoy segura de que no muchos. Seguramente pocos han llegado a verte desnuda y sé de algunos que te han dejado cuando han visto el tatuaje – ofrezco sin mirarla. Sé que quiere que la mire, pero no va a pasar. Suficiente tengo con imaginar su rostro. – Han pasado dos años, Rachel, y sigues esperando que aparezca para que puedas seguir adelante. Sigues esperando que te dé la seguridad que anhelas. Ni siquiera quieres estar con él, de hecho si volviera de repente os encontraríais de nuevo en vuestro juego de contigo ni sin ti. – su silencio me dice que probablemente tenga razón. Sé que la tengo.

Siempre he sabido que no terminarían juntos. Pensé que se casarían antes de terminar el instituto solo para divorciarse al poco tiempo. Que irían a California con Puck y Rachel resentiría a Finn por haberla hecho abandonar su sueño. O que Finn, por una vez, haría lo que quería Rachel y terminarían en Nueva York en un apartamento que no podían permitirse. Las facturas terminarían haciendo que Finn rompiera bajo presión, nunca se le dieron bien las responsabilidades y convertirse en adulto de la noche a la mañana no era bonito. Habrían terminado divorciados. Con suerte, antes de que Rachel se quedara embarazada por accidente.

- No deberías hablar así de él, no es… no está bien – masculló con enfado en su voz.

- Nunca he dicho que estuviera bien, pero es lo que siempre he pensado y su muerte no cambia nada, Rachel. – me encojo de hombros. Sé que no soy buena persona aunque trato de serlo. Sé que soy egoísta a veces, que me dejo llevar por los sentimientos en el peor de los momentos, que soy cruel cuando quiero serlo. Pero también soy honesta, sobre todo con Rachel. Llevo dos años callada, pero es hora de hablar.

- ¡Lo cambia todo! – bajo la vista ante el grito y veo que está ahora de pie, una sábana cubre su cuerpo y su rostro refleja sus emociones. No me he dado cuenta de cuándo se ha levantado.

- Solamente cambia que ya no está aquí, que no va a poder vivir su vida. No cambia lo que hizo mientras estuvo vivo. - declaro mirándola, ahora sí, a los ojos. Unos ojos que ahora mismo me odian. No sé si porque digo la verdad o porque no está de acuerdo. Quizá ambas.

- ¡Cállate! – grita de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si no lo digo no ha ocurrido? Finn está muerto, Rachel. No va a volver. No puedes pasarte la vida esperando a que llegue tu muerte para estar de nuevo a su lado. Eso no es vivir. Te debes a ti misma el tener una vida plena y feliz, pero pareces no verlo. – digo con tranquilidad. Me levanto de la cama, sin taparme, y comienzo a recoger mi ropa. – No puedo seguir haciendo esto, Rachel, porque yo también me debo a mí misma el tener una vida feliz y plena. No puedo seguir esperando a que un día despiertes y te des cuenta de que tienes a alguien aquí que te quiere. No puedo seguir esperando a que dejes de compararme con un fantasma que has idealizado. No puedo y no lo haré. – me visto mientras hablo, solamente mirándola cuando digo la última frase. Quiero que entienda lo que está pasando y por qué. Quiero saber si hay esperanza. – Te sugiero que hagas lo mismo – digo dejando una tarjeta de visita en la mesilla de noche. Es un psicólogo. Debería haber hecho esto hace tiempo, pero era débil. O quizá estaba tratando de no serlo. No estoy segura. Llego a la puerta de su habitación y me detengo, mi mano en el pomo de la puerta. – Me han ofrecido terminar la carrera en el extranjero, así que no trates de buscarme en Yale. Espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver estés mejor – son mis últimas palabras antes de salir por la puerta. Antes de salir de su vida. Antes de empezar la mía.

* * *

**A/N: Y eso es todo, amigos. Es la dirección que les veo tomar con Rachel ahora mismo en la serie, el ser la eterna viuda de Finn Hudson, y solamente quería darle un toque Faberry a mi visión. Gracias por leer, los reviews serán muy agradecidos :)**


End file.
